Ages of Reclamation
The Ages of Reclamation are eras of the Covenant in which the true search for the Halo began. The Ninth Age of Reclamation is the time in which the first two Halo games are set. It is possible that each spanned three Human years. The first age began when the Minister of Fortitude ascended into the Prophet of Truth and declared war on the Human race. The Ninth Age of Reclamation The Ninth Age of Reclamation takes place in the events of Halo: Combat Evolved, and Halo 2. This age possibly began in the year 2525, the year that the Covenant came into contact with humanity for the first time at the colony world of Harvest. The Covenant immediately attacked and decimated the world without warning. Spartan-II supersoldiers were deployed in the Battle of Chi Ceti, boarding a Covenant Frigate, planting explosives on the ship, and destroying it. In 2530, the Covenant war machine attacked and glassed Eridanus II. The Battle of Harvest then took place in 2531, the first major space engagement between the UNSC and the Covenant. The Covenant are outnumbered, and the UNSC stood victorious, barely. In 2535, the Covenant destroys Jericho VII in the Battle of Jericho VII, and by this year, the Covenant are hammering and constantly winning decisive victories against the UNSC, crushing the Outer Colonies. By 2536 Covenant militants are swarming into the Inner Colonies, for several years, human lives are spent in huge numbers winning ground operations, only to be wasted after the Covenant win the battle in space and glass the Inner Colonies, one after another. Then, in 2537, Spartan-IIIs are trained and deployed in the battles of New Harmony, New Constantinople, and the Siege of the Atlas Moons. Then, in Operation: PROMETHEUS, Spartan-III Alpha Company is slaughtered by Covenant forces. In 2544, the minor Battle of Miridem takes place. In 2545, Operation: TORPEDO results in the massacre of Spartan-III Beta Company at Pegasi Delta. In 2552, the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV takes place, leading to a major UNSC victory, but at a cost, the Covenant learning the location of Reach and Installation 04. The Battle of Reach, the largest naval battle between the UNSC and the Covenant, Covenant force's win a decisive victory, destroying 152 UNSC ships and 20 Super MAC gun platforms. This is a major blow the UNSC, who lost their last great stronghold. A single UNSC ship, the UNSC Pillar of Autumn escapes to Installation 04. After four days of hard fighting in the Battle of Installation 04, the Covenant discover the Flood organism and Forerunner constructs, hampering their efforts to control the installation. The melee ends with Installation 04 destroyed with only a handful of survivors. The Commander tasked with defending Installation 04 is put on trial, marked as a heretic to quell malcontent within the council. Later, he becomes the Arbiter, embarking on missions to quell a Heretic, and to retrieve the Index and the 343 Guilty Spark. Then, in Operation: FIRST STRIKE, Six SPARTAN-II supersoldiers are able to rout and destroy all but a dozen or so of a fleet of 500 Covenant starships in orbit around Unyielding Hierophant, through the sacrifice of Admiral Whitcomb and Lieutenant Haverson on board Ascendant Justice. The survivors on board the UNSC Gettysburg surveyed the damage and jumped to Earth, scoring a major UNSC victory. The First Battle of Earth then occurs, though a relatively small and lopsided battle; 15 Covenant ships fighting 75 UNSC vessels and 300 MAC platforms, this event is significant in that the Covenant discovered the location of Earth. The UNSC wins the fight with the help of the Master Chief. A single Covenant ship, belonging to the Prophet of Regret, survives the battle of Earth and retreats to Installation 05, known as Delta Halo. The Covenant ship is pursued by a single UNSC ship, the UNSC In Amber Clad. This results in the Battle of Installation 05. Again, a massive fight ensues between the UNSC, Covenant, Flood, and Forerunner Constructs. The Flood appear to win control of the Installation. The Covenant Civil War then begins, ending the 9th Age of Reclamation. This has been referred to as the ninth and final age.